This invention relates to an oil burner nozzle. More particularly, this invention relates to an oil burner nozzle which increases the efficiency of combustion of liquid and solid-containing liquid fuels by atomizing such fuels.
With the increased public concern about the cost and the availability of oil, it has become desirable to design oil burners and, more particularly, oil burner nozzles, that are more efficient than the ones currently in use. Atomization is a well-known process for increasing the efficiency of combustion. However, conventional oil burner nozzles which atomize these fuels are not designed to operate at low rates of fuel flow.
Because solid combustibles, such as coal, are more abundant than oil, another desirable goal is to design an oil burner nozzle which can utilize solid-containing liquid fuels as well as purely liquid fuels. In prior art devices, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 733,579, the fuel must pass through constricted passageways. These passageways would tend to clog in the presence of solids. While some devices, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,933,259 and 2,929,290, are described as capable of atomizing solid-containing liquid fuels, it is obvious that the solid matter would have to be highly pulverized in order to prevent clogging. Moreover, these latter two devices are complicated and require careful machining.
Thus, there is a need for a simple and inexpensive oil burner nozzle, capable of operating at low rates of fuel flow, and capable of atomizing solid-containing liquid fuels as well as liquid fuels. This invention is directed to providing a device meeting such needs.